In connecting the roof gutter down spout on a house with the storm sewer pipe, it has been customary to wrap tar paper or the like around the area of juncture and to cover the same with cement or concrete. Over the years it has become apparent that this concrete connection is subject to breakage due to weather and accidental impact by foreign objects. Metal connectors have been designed which are attached to the lower end of the down spout and the lower end of the metal connectors inserted into the sewer entries. Attempts to seal the lower end of the connector to the sewer entry is difficult because of the tendency of cement or sealants to flow into the storm sewer.